


Eyes

by fili



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Durin Family, Durin Family Feels, Durin Feels, Fluff, Gen, dwarfling!Fili, dwarfling!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fili/pseuds/fili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You peer at the sleeping infant, and you love him already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

It is mere hours after Kili’s birth. Your mother, Dis, is resting in the bed, your newborn baby brother cradled in her arms, with you standing vigil at the door, shooing away anyone who came too close, bar your father and uncle.

Dis smiled at the sight of you, her eldest son, pacing back and forth, with your hand hovering over the dagger on your belt, ready to take out anyone who would cause harm to your kin. “Fili,” she calls, “Come and meet your brother properly.”

You frown, unwilling to leave the door unguarded, but your uncle Thorin appears then, gently shooing you away as he takes up position as guardian. You approach the bed cautiously, not wanting to scare baby Kili.

Dis smiles and pats the bed. You climb onto the bed, careful not to jostle your mother or the baby. You peer at the sleeping infant, and you love him already. Dis places the baby in your arms and your heart skips a beat.

Cradling your baby brother against your chest, you stare at him in wonder, amazed at how someone so small could already hold such a large piece of your heart. Kili opens his eyes, and you smile with delight. They are deep brown, and already full of mischief.

Kili gurgles, and your heart clenches. _I will love you forever_ , you think to yourself. Kili wraps his tiny fist around your finger, and you press a kiss to his forehead. “I will always protect you,” You whisper as he drifts back into sleep, safe in your arms.


End file.
